Siren Song
by Amai
Summary: The musings of a young Motomiya Daisuke...and the so-called 'demon' that resides with him within his house. (um...fun with words, I guess. Read the A/N and all will be fine. 'Tis odd, but fun)


Siren Song

**Siren Song**

By Amai

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Okay..one thing, these are NOT Daisuke's thoughts, per se. They are an explanation of what he's thinking, but not his actual thoughts. And he's small in this…say, about five or so. I think. ^^; Use your imagination…just know that he's not as old as his age in the actual series. 

It was mid afternoon when his base was struck. Quite unexpected was this, one must say, for Daisuke was rather roughly awoken by the clumsy footwork of his sworn enemy. Indeed, he was quite startled, but that only increased his determination, as he rolled off his place of slumber, landing on the ground with an inaudible "thump". His lips curled into what could be called a drunken grin, if only he were actually drunk. No, no, he was much too young, and he rather detested the taste of such substances in his mouth. He could recall a memory of he, asking his mother just why exactly she drank that disgusting liquid at times when she decorated the house and people made their way into it for her fancy festivals.

She had answered, "Daisuke, don't worry, once you have children it _will _taste good."

This had made no sense to Daisuke at the moment, he being one of youthful vigor. Perhaps there would be a day when he would dance around the house like his father did on those days mother told him to run upstairs quickly. Quickly before he saw more. This, again, he didn't understand but he did what his mother said. He'd ask her the next day. 

But I digress, for this is not a story about mothers and bottles of thick wine, no, this is about a bright young fellow against his sworn enemy. Yes. The one, whom he believed lived in the same house as he, yet was always proved wrong by sight and meeting. This being looked like him….of course, with the few differences in age and gender. He had been once tempted to call her one of his own species…but yet again, could not for her actions. Her wild chatter like a creature not of his own, her extreme actions to innocent fellows of whom she called "cute" or "handsome".

Such language was not included in Daisuke's vocabulary.

Many a day he had excavated into her domain, a frighteningly bright place with many, many images of several fellows of his species plastered on her walls. The area had a distinct smell of the same liquid his mother tended to wear during their festivals where the fancy people would come and eat.

But his mother couldn't be the same as this…being, could she? Daisuke pondered this as he hid from the demon advancing to him. She would have him! Never! From the information Daisuke had collected from his excavations into her lair, she _had _to be a man eating, perfume straying demon from the fiery pits of the hellish underground.

It only made sense.

He had no idea where she came from either. It seemed like one day he was happily with his mother and his father, and the next, _she _was there. He had tried to ignore her, but she had persisted in trying to control him…calling him ungodly names like "brother" and "Daisuke-chan". She had no right. She had no right! And he always fell towards her sweet siren songs of "sisterly love". And then…she would turn against him. It wasn't his fault the marble table wasn't bendable! Mother and Father had every right to yell at her for that! If she hadn't of reprimanded him he wouldn't have had to go to such drastic measures. The demoness would always scream at him, accusing he of such horrible things as getting her in trouble, getting her "grounded". Whatever that was. All he knew about being "grounded" was that she appeared less and less around the house, and she was always very irritable during those periods.

Of course, there were other times where she complained of "cramps" and was just as irritable….hmm. It must be a tail growing. Again, this proved that she was not of is world.

"Daisuke! Come out right now!" She squeaked, advancing more now, and at a quicker speed. But Daisuke was faster, he would not let her touch him. 

She paused. "I have food!"

Daisuke gasped. No, no! It was the ultimate attack…bribery. The ultimate sin against such an innocent child such as himself.And yet, it was so tempting…so…

Daisuke felt himself succumb to the awaiting morsels of sweet, delicious truth. Would it be a chocolate bar? Or maybe ice cream! He wanted to back away to his hiding spot, but it was much too much, the idea of a plate of his favorite meals set just for him…her words were so soft, almost like the food he so desired…he couldn't resist. He slowly walked forward….only to be snatched by the back-stabbing gremlin.

"Finally! You're going to take a bath…and now!"

"Hey! Lemme go, Jun! You…you…" The young boy struggled against his elder sister's iron grip on his waist, as she practically dragged him to his destination….the wash room. He screamed with all of his might, but to no avail. Within a matter of a minute, he was doused with the warm water that filled his bathtub so conveniently. 

"There, it wasn't so bad was it?"

"…" He refused to speak to such a deceitful girl-child.

Jun sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, lemmetell you what…after you bath, we'll go for some ice cream an' treats!"

The child's eyes widened. "Really?" Her siren song never failed.

The demoness smiled, yet, she didn't seem so evil anymore. "Yup! Mama gave me money for the both of us, so I thought I'd be nice for once and treat you."

Daisuke's mouth curled into a small smile as he let her wash his dirt caked skin. "You're the best!"

And in a heartbeat, all was forgiven.


End file.
